fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deus Machina
Deus Machina (デウス・マキナ, Deusu Makina lit. God Machine) are a group of seventy-four combat androids created in the Old World. They were created by Dzerve Sejren, who intended to use them to destroy Devius as the latter had reverse-engineered her zero particles to create Magic and the Hellions because of his desire to rule the universe. However, during the Cataclysm War that unfolded, all but seemingly one Deus Machina survived; this android was thrown into Earth Land following the Universal Reboot. Nearly ten of millions of years later, this Deus Machina was found by chance by Giselle Mercury, having lost its own Daybreak Drive's power-source- as her daughter was suffering from the Reverse disease, Giselle hastily transferred her daughter's soul into the Daybreak Drive, allowing her to live once more, free of disease. Along with absolutely ridiculous physical parameters, the Deus Machina have the power to invoke primitive forms of magic. Biology and Traits The Deus Machina could be thought of as the next evolutionary step of mankind. For all intents and purposes, the Deus Machina were the same as humans on a mental level; they thought and felt, giving them the ability to make their own decisions and develop unique personalities. The only Deus Machina shown to lack this trait was the mentally degraded Signa. In terms of appearance, the Deus Machina were generally humanoids, and might appear either male or female. They usually looked identical to humans, with the exception of doll-like joints. The Deus Machina were also fitted with a chip that granted immunity from all viruses. The Deus Machina were also capable of expressing themselves in a very human-like fashion, such as crying and sweating. In addition, they were capable of eating and drinking. However, some Deus Machina were built to actually resemble robotic animals with humanoid traits. These particular Deus Machina tended to be designed for very specific tasks; for example, a heavy duty Deus Machina might be large and bulky, whereas a marine Deus Machina might be based on a shark. There was no limit to the tasks a Deus Machina could perform with the right design. The Deus Machina were created from a unique alloy known as "Meteorium"; which was created by breaking apart the Catalyst Comet and infusing the zero particles; also known as Eternano, within the comet with the rock, refining it into a metal that is considered to be the strongest alloy of all. The mystical properties of the zero particles also granted the Deus Machina unprecedented speed, strength, and durability, along with the ability to harness these zero particles to perform primitive forms of Magic. As machines, the Deus Machina did not age, although they still required rest and maintenance to remain functional. However, the Deus Machina had a few crippling flaws; as artificially made beings without any links to a supernatural power, they could not produce fighting spirit, and thus, their strength and other parameters could not increase beyond their already admittedly high capabilities. In addition, since their A-Trans allowed them to learn from other beings regarding how to act, they could unwittingly end up copying the wrong people and rebel against their creator's original intention. However, if the Deus Machina's Daybreak Drive becomes replaced with a soul, then the Deus Machina would be capable of performing more than primitive magic. History The Deus Machina were created by Dzerve Sejren in 3568 AD in the Old World, also known as Aether. As the world was quickly advancing in all fields, Dzerve and Klaus discovered the Catalyst Comet in the middle of the Grand Ocean. Bringing the comet back to their government-funded lab, the two dissected it to find a unique particle known as the "Zero Particle". This mythical particle could perform magical feats; but more importantly, Dzerve decided to utilize the material the Catalyst Comet was composed of to create the world's very first independent robots; they were created with a unique system akin to that of a conscience, that allowed them to think, feel and act completely on their own, and highly advanced mechanics that far surpassed anything ever seen before. While Dzerve's original blueprints were confiscated by the corrupt section of the government and later utilized by Doctor Vulcan to create seventy-two of the seventy-four Deus Machina; with Dzerve Sejren managing to create one Deus Machina by memory; this was her magnum opus, Deus Machina Number Three. However, Klaus himself later stole the blueprints back and with his true, nasty personality shining through, he created Deus Machina Number Thirteen. The purpose of Deus Machina Number Three's construction and birth was in the sake of Dzerve's dream, of one day giving robots the ability and freedom to evolve and grow in the exact fashion of all living beings. However, Dzerve was not without foresight and fears for her ultimate project. Though Deus Machina Number Three was now akin to that of a living, sentient being with their own free will, but with a physique that of a strong and powerful machine, Dzerve feared she could grow instead to be a potential threat to the world. For that, Dzerve sealed her Deus Machina away. Being unable to reproduce Dzerve's blueprints perfectly, Vulcan was forced to invent alternative solutions. All robotic designs based on Dzerve's were imperfect "replicas" of the original blueprints. Thenceforth, Deus Machina were mass-produced to live among humans on the Old World. However, some Deus Machina started to rebel against their creators, and would harm those they did not agree with; they were labeled 'defective'. Not helping matters was the fact that Klaus had reversed the zero particle to become the very first Magic; revealing the zero particle to be the "Magic Particle", Eternano, and he began to corrupt people into Hellions. In the ensuing battle between Vulcan's Deus Machina and the Hellions, all of Vulcan's robots were destroyed. However, Deus Machina Number Three's capsule was left over after the Universal Reboot, eventually found by Giselle Mercury; the Deus Machina having lost its own Daybreak Drive's power-source- as her daughter was suffering from the Reverse disease, Giselle hastily transferred her daughter's soul into the Daybreak Drive, allowing her to live once more, free of disease. Functions and Abilities A-Trans (一切見のえる化 (Ａ・トランス), A-Toransu lit. Digitization of Everything): The A-Trans is the signature ability of the Deus Machina race; it is considered their "method of evolution" until their adulthood. They are designed to evolve by absorbing knowledge and information; upon with they start to form a personality. A-Trans is the ability to perfectly copy and mimic the quirks, traits, and abilities of the things around the Deus Machina; when the Deus Machina is "born", their Daybreak Drive researches the evolution and behaviour of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding the Deus Machina, collecting oodles of data that the Deus Machina processes and downloads directly into their systems, allowing them to mature little by little as they learn from experiences. By the physical age of twenty, a Deus Machina would have accumulated enough data to "awaken" as their own identity. In battle, A-Trans can be utilized to flawlessly mimic their enemies' attacks, allowing a Deus Machina to become more skilled in combat with every experience and attack witnessed; indeed, a Deus Machina can observe any combat techniques or even unique abilities, such as super speed, martial arts, super strength, voices etc., store them as data and then execute them with unnerving accuracy and precision, allowing the Deus Machina to grow exponentially stronger with each battle they witness. This can also extend to any and every aspect of a target, enabling the Deus Machina to mimic running styles, jumping abilities, stances, and voices. Klaus' Deus Machina, Signa, seems to use a different form of A-Trans that is said to have the ability to "control all life". *'Synchro' (シンクロ, Shinkuro): An extension of A-Trans is the ability to perfectly mimic the form of any humanoid being or otherwise. This ability is the primary use of A-Trans, as, upon birth, a Deus Machina chooses an 'ideal form' and then utilizes A-Trans to copy it. Synchro works like shape-shifting; as the Deus Machina absorbs the data revolving around their target and flawlessly replicates it, morphing their standard body into the copied form. Interestingly, Deus Machina Number Three's Synchro ability is irreversibly permanent, as Dzerve Sejren instructed it to mimic her form and then disabled the Synchro function of A-Trans; this way, when the Universal Reboot happened, she would know where her creation was when she eventually reincarnated into the current dimensions. *'Armament Replication' (武装副書, Busō Fukusho): The copying abilities of A-Trans are not limited to the combat skills or traits of living beings. The Deus Machina can also replicate all forms of weaponry and machinery as well, be it weapons from the Old World or the modern day technology, allowing the Deus Machina to manifest all kinds of technology. If a Deus Machina is not physically capable of performing a technique, such as flight or an elemental attack, they are capable of replicating it in another way; for example, in a flying creature's case, Tsuruko utilizes the jet boosters installed within her back to induce zero-gravity flight or uses one of her limbs to imitate an attack with said tail, and in the case of a certain Water Dragon Slayer, she extends her arms outward with a cable-like cord to lengthen her reach. Indeed, a Deus Machina is capable of "absorbing" weaponry just by seeing it –even if it's from a work of fiction-, visualizing it, and then projecting it, allowing them to function as a living arsenal. This skill is actually part of the Infinity Code of the Gaiki Soul Armour's Super Mode, which allows Tsuruko to manifest any Arms Weapon of her choice through sheer willpower alone, allowing her to utilize them as if they were her own. Daybreak Drive (デイブレイク・ドライブ, Deibureiku Doraibu): The Daybreak Drive is the central processing unit of a Deus Machina. When uninstalled, the Daybreak Drive takes the form of an orb that has numerous see-through holes, cased by glass, with the designation of "core" patterned over the non-translucent parts. Inside the orb is a mysterious energy source; referred to by Dzerve as "Mechanical DNA". The Daybreak Drive essentially serves as a power plant for the Deus Machina, though it should be taken into consideration that they are technically an optional feature- to function, Deus Machina work the same as humans, however, the Daybreak Drive grants them an advantage over their flesh-and-blood counterparts. The Daybreak Drive is a semi-perpetual energy generator installed within each Deus Machina, harnessing the byproducts of particle decay as an energy source- in this case; the particle decay refers to all sorts of particles instead of one in particular, allowing the Deus Machina to harness the Daybreak Drive's power in almost any situation. Every second that passes with the Daybreak Drive active, all particles in the immediate vicinity transform into others spontaneously, allowing the Deus Machina to harness that energy; theoretically, because of this, a Daybreak Drive will continue to supply power for a theoretically infinite period of time, so long as the unit is not pushed to breaking limits, giving the Deus Machina an inexhaustible power supply. Interestingly, the Daybreak Drive has a unique compatibility with humans- anyone with significant knowledge of robotics is capable of replacing the energy source within the processing unit with a human soul, essentially granting them a superior body while also allowing the Deus Machina to harness fighting spirit and grow stronger. Superhuman Capabilities: As a mechanical lifeform, a Deus Machina has physical prowess far beyond a normal human, or nearly any other life form in the current universe for that matter. While the specific amount of power varies from unit to unit, one thing remains consistent between each Deus Machina- they could be considered in a tier of their own in terms of physical capabilities. As a mechanical lifeform, a Deus Machina does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Self-Repair (自己修復, Jikoshūfuku): Self-Repair is one of the most vital systems for a Deus Machina. As the name suggests, Self-Repair allows the Deus Machina to recover independently. Normally, this is represented by nanomachines manifesting from the Deus Machina's broken portions, which swarm and take the form of the missing piece, effectively replacing it in a matter of moments. The nanomachines allow a Deus Machina to take excessive amounts of damage without being destroyed or being seriously harmed, instead nanomachines are regressed to their infant form for a few hours before growing back. However, Deus Machina Number Three often displays a different type of Self-Repair; if she loses a limb, she simply re-attaches her limb again and the limb still works. Deus Machina Number Three can lose limbs or have her body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (however, the source of the replacement parts is unclear, especially since Meteorium is an unobtainable metal in the current universe). Dimensional Coupler System (時空連結器・システム, Jikū Renketsuki Shisutemu): The Dimensional Coupler System is the most powerful function of a Deus Machina in battle terms. It takes the form of ports installed upon the palms of their hands- these ports are linked to the Daybreak Drive. In order to activate their power, the Deus Machina uses the Daybreak Drive to induce particle decay; causing the particles in the immediate vicinity to transform into others spontaneously before focusing the particles into their palms, unleashing a high-density particle blast of concussive energy at anywhere that they aim at; these beams possess intense heat, enough to vaporize almost any type of metal. The trajectory of the blasts are directed by magnets and focused by electrostatic lenses, although they may also be self-focusing. The blasts released by the Dimensional Coupler System burn the surrounding area it comes into contact with, and even leave those who stare at it temporarily blind; it has a high rate of fire, enabling a Deus Machina to overwhelm their foes with a near continuous stream of blasts. In its weakest form it is capable of puncturing steel and destroying boulders. The charged version can blow a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid diamond. Moreover, it is stated that a single shot from the Dimensional Coupler System fully charged possesses the energy far beyond the strongest magical spells. The Dimensional Coupler System can also be used to stabilize flight. Deus Machina Number Three has also been shown to be able to reduce the heat released by the Dimensional Coupler System to a warm breeze, which she uses to dry her clothes. *'Dimensional Distortion Palm' (時空歪掌, Jikūwaishō): A by-product of the Dimensional Coupler System- the Dimensional Distortion Palm is the close-range translation of the Dimensional Coupler System's beam to unarmed combat. A Deus Machina is capable of focusing the high-density particles generated in their palms into their fists, causing their hands to take on a flaming visage. This not only drastically enhances the power of their unarmed blows, the high-density energies generated essentially allow the Deus Machina to smash their way through any obstruction, cutting through defenses of any kind as if it were a hot knife slicing through butter. The Dimensional Distortional Palm creates point singularities when the Deus Machina's fist hits any given surface. This instantly leads to highly-destructive explosions and, usually, lots and lots of gore. Telescoping System (伸縮自在・システム, Shinshikujizai Shisutemu): The Telescoping System is a special function of the Deus Machina body—due to the creator building so much weaponry into the bodies of the Deus Machina, the weaponry is stored within the a transdimensional space connected the Daybreak Drive- this can be summoned with a mere thought. When the weaponry shows itself, the Deus Machina's limbs extend, armour appears, weaponry will sprout from nowhere, hatches will open up in various parts of their body to reveal even more weapons, and the Deus Machina will become ten metric tonnes heavier than before. While this system is mainly used for one-off gags, such as Deus Machina Number Three summoning numerous weapons from famous mecha series, it does have a far more important function- allowing the phenomenally powerful Spacetime Convergence Cannon to manifest. In particular, Deus Machina Number Three's transdimensional space is a seemingly bottomless pit of storage capacity. Known Deus Machina SejrenProfile.jpg|link=Tsuruko Sejren|Deus Machina Number Three SignaForm2Pro.png|link=Signa|Deus Machina Number Thirteen Trivia *This article was created before the Machina reveal in the manga- however, as far as anyone's concerned, the two are on a completely different level. Also the author doesn't feel like changing the name because Tsuruko was called a Deus Machina before the reveal. Category:Races Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus